<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oz/Damien oneshots. by NotAnAndroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330601">Oz/Damien oneshots.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAndroid/pseuds/NotAnAndroid'>NotAnAndroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Homework, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAndroid/pseuds/NotAnAndroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Tumblr I find on my favourite pairing in the series :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oz/Damien oneshots.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did this first one as a writing warm up, wasn't going to post it but I think it's pretty good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien couldn't afford to stop typing. He may of forgotten about his project due today and was rushing it while sitting in the back of a cafe, trying to get it done before Oz arrived for their usual coffee in the morning before class.</p><p>Unfortunately, Damien forgot to plug in his laptop last night and had not checked the charge of his laptop before rushing out of the house, forgetting to grab a charger.</p><p>So, Damien sat there, saving his project every two minutes in case his laptop died hoping he would finish the project before Oz arrived or worst case scenario, before class.</p><p>Soon, he saw Oz enter the Cafe and Damien waved over to them, catching Oz's eye. Oz walked over to Damien and sat down next to him, but not before putting a hand in Damien's hair to annoy him, earning them a glare from their boyfriend.</p><p>'What are you typing?' Oz asked, the quiet rasp filling Damien's head. They quickly glancing at the screen before looking back to their boyfriend.</p><p>"Essay, that I fucking forgot to write." Damien grumbles back, not wanting to look at the screen knowing there would be many red squiggles under his spelling mistakes. He simply started typing faster, not wanting to miss out on the time he got to spend with Oz.</p><p>'your laptop is going to die." Oz says, pointing to the screen, earning an annoyed look yet again from Damien.</p><p>"Well no shit Sherlock," Damien replies, turning back towards his laptop, continuing to type before seeing Oz stand up out of the corner of his eye. "Where are you going?" Damien asks him, grabbing on to his wrist.</p><p>'To ask if anyone has a charger.' Oz replies, shaking his wrist out of Damien's grip. 'What type of charger do you need?'</p><p>Damien was not going to pass up on this opportunity and told Oz what charger he would need. Then they walked around, talking to everyone in the cafe before getting one of one of the staff members, who had also forgot to charge their laptop last night, to let them borrow the charger.</p><p>So Damien typed away at the work, getting advice from Oz, barely getting the assignment done before class</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>